


Step 3: Profit

by sisenboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Barista Derek, Coffee Shops, M/M, Stiles doesn't know how to flirt, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisenboi/pseuds/sisenboi
Summary: Stiles didn’t need to go to the coffee shop every morning. He had a fully functioning coffee maker. High end, even! It had been a huge splurge for the college student, and he had been stuck eating ramen for several months but it was so worth it.And yet every morning he found himself heading to Full Moon Café before going to class. The coffee was great, don’t get him wrong, but there was another reason Stiles couldn’t stay away from the place…That reason was six feet tall, had the most gorgeous eyes, and stubble that made Stiles want feel it on the inside of his thighs. That man was a damn Adonis, and should really be an underwear model, not a barista. Tall Dark and Handsome was so far out of his league Stiles may as well have dreamed about dating Chris Hemsworth.But hey, a boy could dream right?





	Step 3: Profit

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! This is my first fic here and first I've written in......8 years???? But I had this text conversation with my bff and just had to turn it into a fic! Enjoy!  
> ALSO I'm looking for a beta reader!! Hmu <3

Stiles didn’t need to go to the coffee shop every morning. He had a fully functioning coffee maker. High end, even! It had been a huge splurge for the college student, and he had been stuck eating ramen for several months but it was so worth it.  
And yet every morning he found himself heading to Full Moon Café before going to class. The coffee was great, don’t get him wrong, but there was another reason Stiles couldn’t stay away from the place…  
That reason was six feet tall, had the most gorgeous eyes, and stubble that made Stiles want feel it on the inside of his thighs. That man was a damn Adonis, and should really be an underwear model, not a barista. But hey, if he got to see the man every day then he wasn’t going to complain. Especially when Stiles got to watch him focus on making drinks, the tip of his tongue poking out occasionally when he was too focused to see what was around him. Stiles almost cooed every time he saw it, and that would be quite embarrassing. Especially because TDaH didn’t know he existed. Tall Dark and Handsome was so far out of his league Stiles may as well have dreamed about dating Chris Hemsworth.  
But hey, a boy could dream right?

It was Friday morning, ALMOST the weekend. Stiles was so ready. He loved Astronomy and was passionate about his degree. But if he had to sit through another lecture where the professor didn’t know how to make a YouTube video full screen or turn autoplay off…….Stiles was going to scream.  
Slipping into his favorite coffee shop, Stiles was more than pleased to see that TDaH was working the counter. And maybe Stiles had put a little effort into his look that day. Maybe he had picked out the jeans that hugged his body the tightest, and a Captain America shirt that was a bit stretched out, neckline drooping low over his collarbones. And maybe, just maybe, he had artfully tousled his hair just for the occasion. (Lydia had been a great help in the hair area.)  
As he approached the counter, TDaH was already ringing up his order.  
“The usual?”  
His voice was short and gruff as usual, but Stiles’ eyes widened in flattered shock anyway.  
“You know my usual?” His voice was a bit higher than intended. Smooth, Stilinski.  
“Yeah, you’re here every day.” TDaH snorted as he rang up the order and took Stiles’ money. “But what is your name, anyway? I see you all the time and I don’t even know.”  
Stiles did his absolute best to fight the blush creeping up his neck.  
“Stiles.” He nodded once and took his change, shoving it in his pocket and backing away from the counter before he said something truly stupid, like, “Please put your face between my thighs.”  
As Derek set Stiles’ order down on the counter (a large iced latte with added shot and 3 pumps of vanilla), he offered a sorta smile. The biggest smile Stiles had ever seen on his face.  
“See you next time, Stiles.”

Stiles was almost short of breath as he left the shop, not even replying to TDaH in his haste to leave. And he still didn’t even have his name……

Stiles: THE SUPER CUTE GUY AT THE COFFEE SHOP SAID btw what is your name? I feel like I should know it by now with how often I see you!  
Stiles: And in my head I said "wow I am so bi"

Allison: Uhhhhh kiss him  
Allison: LMAOOOOO  
Allison: I hate it when cute girls have the nerve to like....talk to me. Like how DARE you make my gay ass brain into mush and make me all flustered

Stiles: YES he is so soft and MUSCLE and said see you next time and I CANT

Allison: Chsbdkfjdnd  
Allison: Get his numberedrrrrrrrr  
Allison: Be his friend  
Allison: Then  
Allison: Smooch him

Stiles: Yes pls

Allison: Fuck yeah  
Allison: Step one: be his friend  
Allison: Step two: ????????????  
Allison: Step three: profit

When Allison had started dating Stiles’ best friend Scott, he hadn’t expected to like her so much. But once she spoke openly about being bi, Stiles wondered if that’s what he was, too. He had always looked at boys just as much as he looked at girls, he just hadn’t ever thought to give it a title. But man, TDaH was so totally his type.  
Stiles: I guess I should actually find out his name eventually……

 

When Scott had said he wanted to propose to Allison after only 9 months dating her, Stiles wasn’t surprised at all. And he had gladly helped pick out a ring and all the right flowers. Now, two months later, they were having the engagement party. Stiles had stayed up late helping blow up balloons and fill little cupcake tins, finally falling asleep on his best friend’s couch. Their apartment looked adorable, all gold and teal and ready for the party the next afternoon.  
Buttoning his deep red shirt and smoothing out his tight black jeans, Stiles took a moment to examine himself. Maybe he would have to plan an evening trip to the Full Moon Café, because damn did he look good! Let Tall Dark and Handsome see him in that and turn him down!  
Okay he probably would, but Stiles would feel better knowing he at least made an effort.

Guests started arriving and Stiles watched fondly as his two best friends slipped into the roles of host and hostess. It was nice just to be able to drink champagne and walk around munching on cupcakes, occasionally saying hi to other friends and stopping for conversations.  
When a hesitant knock came at the door Stiles went to open it, since he was closest.  
Swinging it open, he came face-to-face with a very handsome beard.  
“Oh!” He gasped, eyes widening when he realized TDaH was standing at the door. What….how….? Stiles froze, brain unable to comprehend why this man was suddenly there.  
“Stiles, right?” He asked, voice a bit soft as a hesitant smile tugged at his lips. “May I?” He motioned past the young man, into the apartment.  
“Oh! Yes!” Stiles blinked and quickly backed away, shaking his head to clear any thoughts of putting that smile on that man’s face every day for the rest of forever.  
“Dereeeek!”  
Allison grinned and ran over to hug the man, and Stiles was pleased to finally have a name to go with the beard.  
“Wait…you know him?!”  
Stiles wasn’t proud of the squawk that escaped.  
“Yeah! His uncle married my dad,” Allison said with a smile.  
Derek nodded once, hands slipping into pockets as he glanced around. Stiles watched him, cheeks turning pink as he nodded.  
“Oh! Oh, that’s cool. I see.” He nodded eagerly, making Allison’s eyes narrow.  
“Wait…..is THIS Mister Tall Dark and Handsome?!”  
Stiles hissed and shoved at his friend, trying to shush her quickly. But Derek had caught the question, eyes wide in surprise.  
“Handsome, huh?” The corner of his lips was slowly getting higher and Stiles didn’t know whether to kiss him or run away.  
“No! I…I mean yeah you’re handsome, but I…I just…I was…”  
Stiles stuttered helplessly as Allison grinned and walked away. Traitor!  
“It’s okay. I think you’re handsome, too. I may or may not brood a bit whenever you miss a morning coffee run…” Derek’s voice was so soft and sincere, Stiles felt his heart turning to mush.  
“Oh…oh, wow. Um…do you wanna get coffee sometime? Wait, shit. Um. That’s so unoriginal. Plus you work there so I’m sure you don’t want to just go out to the place you work. Plus it might be weird with your boss there and-”  
Stiles had to force himself to shut up because Derek was laughing.  
“I’d love to get coffee, Stiles. And my boss won’t be an issue. I own the place. How’s tomorrow afternoon sound?”  
“That sounds….yeah…” Stiles knew he was grinning like a dope but when Derek was looking at him like he was the most interesting man in the world, well…. Who wouldn’t melt?

They made it past Allison and Scott’s nine month dating period, but barely made it to eleven months before Derek sank to his knees with a ring in one hand and a latte in the other. How could Stiles say no?

**Author's Note:**

> According to promisingahurricane "latte" is also a synonym in German for "boner". So either Derek is proposing with coffee or with his dick out. Y'know, either way.


End file.
